degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Laura Coyne
Lara Coyne is involved in the fashion industry and is the wife of a diplomat, Robert Coyne. She is the mother of Declan and Fiona Coyne, both of whom she loves very much. When she lived in Toronto with her husband, Declan and Fiona, she was the Style Editor of T.O. Fashion Magazine. Character History Season 9 She is first seen in Just Can't Get Enough at a Coyne family party, during which Peter Stone got meth from her niece Victoria and started to crash, only to be stopped by Mia Jones. She is seen once again in Somebody, and she interviews Holly J. Sinclair for a business internship, although Holly J. makes a mistake by revealing that she and Lara's son, Declan, are dating. Lara and Holly J.'s mother, Mary-Kate Sinclair, order Holly J. and Declan to stop dating; this plan does not work, as the pair continue to see each other. In Keep On Loving You, Lara informs her children that they will be moving back to Manhattan. Fiona is overjoyed, but Lara is concerned when Declan is hesitant. She is apparently fine with Holly J. going to Manhattan for the summer. She is seen briefly in Degrassi Takes Manhattan talking to Declan and Fiona about Vanderbilt Prep. She is later seen hugging Fiona, as she takes her off to the Hamptons for therapy. Season 10 In What a Girl Wants (1), she is seen socializing with guests at the going away party she's thrown for Holly J. She then greets Fiona and Bobby Beckonridge when they show up to the event. She later walks in on Fiona and Declan discussing Fiona's idea for new uniforms at Vanderbilt Prep. At this point, she is impressed that Fiona is already on track for a good year. As the episode ends, another party is being thrown and she is all smiles when Bobby arrives. She calls for Fiona to come see "what a lucky girl" she is, unaware of her daughter covering up a bruise she's just gained from Bobby. In What a Girl Wants (2), she is seen observing Fiona's pitch for new Vanderbilt uniforms, praising her for it afterward. Later, when Fiona tries talking to her about Bobby, she dismisses it as her daughter blowing things out of proportion again. In Breakaway (1), she shows up at Degrassi ready to hear Fiona out after Holly J. informs her of Fiona fleeing New York. At the Dot, Fiona explains the whole Bobby situation. Lara announces her plans to fight against Bobby, but Fiona doesn't want to go back. In Breakaway (2), she discusses schooling options with Fiona, who wants to stay at Degrassi. Lara is hesitant at first, but agrees to it under a few conditions. In When Love Takes Over, Lara and Holly J. stage an intervention for Fiona's drinking with the help of Adam Torres. She plans to send Fiona to rehab. In Chasing Pavements (1), she helps Fiona get through the case against Bobby. In [[Chasing Pavements (2)|'Chasing Pavements (2)']], Lara gives snacks to Adam and Fiona while they watch their movie. Later when Fiona comes out of the closet to her as a lesbian, she is supportive of her, and tells Fiona she only wants her daughter to be happy and that she can handle anything. Season 11 In Spring Fever, she arrives to inform Fiona that her Spring Break trip has been cancelled due to a volcano erupting in Hawaii. In Cry Me A River (1), she returns from New York to check up on Fiona. Upon her arrival, she discovers that Fiona has been skipping school. Fiona reveals that she can't fit in at Degrassi. Lara manages to convince Fiona that, with already being a few credits short, skipping school is the last thing she should be doing. In Take a Bow (2), She comes to Fiona's condo and offers to stay for a while after discovering that Fiona is feeling down. Fiona assures her that she is fine, and Lara returns to New York. In Underneath It All, she is riding up to Degrassi in a limo with Fiona. When she asks Fiona whether she is regretting her decision to spend another year in a blue Degrassi polo, Fiona assures her that this year will be different. They jokingly discuss what this fresh start could bring about, then Lara blows Fiona a kiss goodbye. In Not Ready To Make Nice (1), Fiona tells her of a crush on Imogen Moreno and how she feels setting Imogen up with Eli will take it off her mind. In In the Cold, Cold Night (2), she is arrested for some money issues and sends Holly J. back to help Fiona while she is on house arrest. She also suggests that Fiona move back to New York while the investigation is on going. Season 12 In I Want It That Way (1), it is revealed by Fiona that she is still under house arrest in New York after Fiona tells Imogen's mother Natalie Granger that she misses her mom. In I Want It That Way (1), Fiona calls Lara via webcam, and her mother is glad to hear from her. Fiona tells her the she needs a mom and misses her, and Lara tells her that she is doing everything she can. Fiona asks why Imogen was so threatened by the fact she was bonding with Natalie and Lara advises her to give them time together to sort it out. Later, Fiona takes a bus to New York for a long overdue visit with her mother. In The Time of My Life, she comes back to surprise Fiona at her loft. She reveals that she is free from house arrest and all of their family's financial troubles have been resolved. She also tells Fiona that she ran into a famous designer named Federico Cavalieri and showed him some of Fiona's designs, which interested him. She is very excited for her daughter to be recognized by a professional. After Imogen almost ruins her chances and shows up at the loft the day after prom, Lara answers the door and tells her that Fiona doesn't want to see her and is going to take a message. Appearances Trivia *She was under house arrest for approximately six months. *She seems to have used money in her trust funds. *She most likely moved to Italy with her daughter, Fiona. *Lara initially disliked Holly J.. but she eventually became very fond of her due to her support of Fiona during her struggles with alcoholism. Quotes *(To Fiona): "We need to talk." *(To Fiona): (concerning Bobby): "We can't let this bastard get away with this, now can we?" *(To Fiona): "This is what mad looks like!" *Fiona (Lying to her mother about about Bobby): "What if he never hit me?" Lara: "Fiona, please don't play games right now.." Fiona: "You're not hearing me, he never ''hit me! He never pulled me down the stairs, I made it all up!" Lara: "That is ridiculous! Why would you do that?" Fiona: "Haven't you heard?! I'm ''CRAZY!" (walks away) Lara: "Fiona!" Fiona: "Can you let me be normal, for once, please?! At my normal school, to take my normal test, like a normal girl! Please!" *(To Fiona): "Regretting your decision to spend another year in Degrassi blue?" *Lara: "I may have made a mess of things. They have closed off all our accounts." Fiona: "So they are treating you like some criminal?!" Lara: "Until the judge decides I'm not, yes." Relationships *Robert Coyne **Start Up: Married prior to What a Girl Wants (2) (1002) Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Degrassi: TNG adults Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Degrassi Adults Category:Parents Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Female Characters Category:Recurring Characters